


Love Into The Light.

by NightStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStyles/pseuds/NightStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just doesn't understand Liam's penchant for fruit. And until Liam mentions that it makes his cum taste sweet Louis didn't take an interest into what Liam put into his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Into The Light.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I filled for [nature_aly](http://eachtoeach.livejournal.com/133002.html?thread=1489290#t1489290) over on the [Liam/Louis comment ficathon](http://eachtoeach.livejournal.com/133002.html#): "no established relationship, somehow in a random conversation Liam makes a comment about how his penchant for eating a lot of fresh fruits-especially pineapples, makes his cum taste sweet. Louis is sure that's bullshit, but is just curious enough to want to blow Liam to see for himself."

“Let’s just go, Liam.” Louis said, his hands in his sweats as he waited for his mate at the register of the convenient store. “Fruit is fruit, doesn’t matter.” He complained, having already paid for his items. 

“It does. Now, hush.” Said Liam, his fingers playing with his bottom lip as his eyes scanned over the open refrigerator for something to eat. “Pineapple or watermelon?” Liam asked, holding up a container of each as he turned to look at Louis.

“I don’t give a shit.” Louis said, looking annoyed, and maybe he was pouting but he’d never admit it. 

“Pick!” Liam insisted, shaking the containers a bit. 

“Fine,” Louis said, his eyes flickering back and forth. “Pineapple, just get on with it will you?” He asked, stepping aside so Liam could get his items rung up. 

“Why are you on such a fruit kick anyways?” Louis asked as they left the store, their bodyguards following them. 

“It’s not a kick, Louis. It’s a lifestyle, being healthy you know.” Liam said, glancing at Louis as they walked.

“A lifestyle? Right. Benefits of this lifestyle?” Louis asked as they climbed the stairs into the tour bus. 

"Being healthy?" Liam asked, confused on what other benefits there would be. "Isn't that a good enough reasoning?" Liam asked as they made their way towards the back of the bus where the bench seats were at. 

"I guess," Louis said with a shrug. He was silent as he opened his own package of cupcakes from Little Debbies. Louis glanced at Liam's pineapple and snatched up the iPad next to him. He flicked his one clean finger over it before taking another bite from his cupcake, opening up a fresh web page. 

Benefits of eating fruit.

"Are you shitting me?" Louis asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"What?" Liam asked, barely looking up from his phone because he was used to these outburst from Louis over the past few years. If something was seriously wrong, Louis would've made an unmistakable note to let people know. 

"It says that if you eat a lot of fruit it makes your cum taste sweet?" Louis asked in a questioning manner as he wiped his hands on his sweat pants. He scrolled down the page more, his eyes reading over the words. 

"Such bullshit," Louis said under his breath. He put the iPad down and looked at Liam, "So, Dani, yeah? She tell you your jizz tastes like the sweet nectar of the gods?" Louis asked sarcastically. 

Liam continued to look at his phone but he wasn't really looking at it, just scrolling through the endless amounts of twitter replies he got. "Ummmm," He said, dragging out the word. 

"Oh come on, you're gonna get shy now?" Louis asked, nudging Liam's leg with his own. "Give'em, the dirty details. Go!" Louis said, kicking Liam's leg a little harder than just playfully. 

"Oh Alright!" Liam said, sitting down his phone as he put the piece of pineapple he was sucking on back into the container "I knew, well, know. I know it's a bonus of eating fruit but I'm not about to parade around and tell people what my bloody seamen tastes like!" He said, the tips of his ears going red. 

"Can't say much considering I'm tied to El, but, if I were you?" Louis laughed loudly, shaking his head. "That'd be a neon sign flashing above my fucking head." 

Liam shook his head, "Lou, Louis Tomlinson, stop." He said putting up a hand. "It's not, you know, like me, to take advantage of women. Besides, Dani and I just broke up. Again. I dunno, don't want to rush it you know?" 

"Ignoring everything that you just shit out of your mouth. Does it or does it not make your jizz taste sweeter?" Louis said seriously, grabbing his phone and opening the contacts up. 

"Does it matter?" Liam asked, grabbing the piece of pineapple he had earlier and popping it into his mouth. 

"Does it matter?" Louis retorted, his brows arching up. "Just fucking tell me, Li. I can call Danielle right now." He said shaking the phone, a tiny smirk on his face. It's not like he'd actually call Danielle, he didn't even have her number but Liam didn't know that. 

"Dani, she, um." Liam could feel his stomach muscles clench, himself speaking more quickly than before. It wasn't like he hadn't talked about sex with the guys before, but Louis was all but demanding to know what his cum tasted like. Liam squeezed his hands together before splaying them out on his thighs, squeezing slightly to get the wetness off of them. 

"Christ's sake, Liam. It's not like I'm you're mum." Louis said, flicking his head to the slightly to move his bangs from his face, his index finger and thumb gliding along the brown fringe to make sure it was still perfectly in place.  
"I know, it's just, well. Danielle, she wasn't, she wasn't comfortable performing that act." Liam said, looking anywhere but Louis. 

"I thought I knew you." Louis said, mocking an offended tone. "So, like, never?" Lou asked.

"Nope," Liam said shaking his head, laughing awkwardly. 

"Not even once?" Louis asked, leaning forward a bit. 

"What part of 'not ever in my life' do you not understand, Tomlinson?" Liam retorted  
.  
"I don--" Louis shrugged, "I don't know, I just, it's awfully weird." Louis said lightly, giving Liam a glance of judgement. 

"It's weird?" Liam protested, actually offended in what Louis had said. "How is it weird exactly, Tommo?" Liam asked. 

"Hmm," Louis said, shrugging his shoulders with an exhale as he got up. "Just is," Louis muttered as he left the back area, sweeping the curtain to the side as he headed to the front of the bus.  
  
\---  
  
Louis grunted, his hand wrapped tightly around his dick. He knew he was panting but he hoped that the pillow he was pushing his face into would muffle it a bit. It wasn't like the other boys hadn't wanked while on the tour bus, right? 

Louis inhaled, his breathing shallow because he didn't want to move his body too much. His palm was slick, making obscene noises on his cock as he pumped his hand over himself quickly, his wrist twisting while he did so. 

"Shit," Louis whimpered out. There was a sheen of sweat gathered up under his fringe, the hair sticking to his forehead. He pumped up his cock one more time before rubbing the pad of his thumb over the head of his leaking cock, groaning loudly. 

Louis froze when he heard a noise and peeked out behind the curtain of his bunk. Directly across from him was Liam and he hoped he wouldn’t wake up to hear his best mate tossing it. He held his breath as he pulled back the curtain a little more with his free hand. Liam’s curtain was only half closed and he could see his face, thankful he must have just shifted in his sleep. 

Slowly, Louis started to slide his hand over his cock again. He squeezed tightly, feeling the fatty part of his palm sliding against a vein on the underside of his cock. “Oh god,” He muttered out. Louis was so hard he ached and he liked it, almost to the point of being over sensitive, it seemed to get him off more.

He kept his eyes on Liam but really wasn’t looking at him, more just preparing to stop if he noticed any movement in his bunk. His hand sped up a little bit, feeling himself leaking over his fist. “Fucking Christ,” He muttered, desperately wanting to get off now and unable to. 

Louis closed the curtain to his own bunk a bit so he could still see out but people couldn’t see inside without straining themselves too much. He leaned his head back into his pillow, rubbing the back of his head against his pillow, his top teeth worrying over his bottom lip. “So close,” He whispered to himself, his hand working perilously over himself. 

His mind drifted off, as it often did during his solo sessions. This time it happened to fall onto the conversation him and Liam had earlier about Liam’s cum tasting sweet. And with strange fascination, he couldn’t help but think about if it were actually true or not. Louis quickly regained the part of the conversation where Liam talked about never having gotten a blow job before and it made his dick twitch. 

Soon, Louis found himself panting heavily and vividly imagining having Liam’s hot cock in his mouth, tasting just how sweet his cum might actually be. “Fuck,” He whimpered out in a higher voice than usual. He wasn’t completely sure why this thought in particular was getting him off but he wasn’t going to question it. He figured he’d save that for later. 

Louis could feel the sweat building up on his chest as his hand slowed a little bit, his wrist twisting into his movements now. He was so slick, hard, and he could see the head of his cock was red and swollen. He made a noise with his jaw clenched as he thought about how Liam would thrust into his mouth slightly, feeling his cock, how he’d hollow his cheeks out on his dick, looking up at him, Liam’s hand in his hair. 

“Oh, Fuck.” Louis moaned, forcing himself to bite his bottom lip until he tasted a hint of iron. His hand squeezed hard, moaning softly again as he looked down, watching himself come over his hand and up onto his stomach a little bit. “Shit,” he panted, reaching for a tissue to clean himself up. 

Louis still didn’t understand why the thought of giving Liam a blow job was so arousing, but it worked, so he wasn’t going to question or complain. He tucked himself back into his pajama pants, rolling over and for once he didn’t have to work on going to sleep. 

\--- 

Louis let the beat go through his body. He could feel it in his feet all the way up to shoulders. His brow furrowed slightly when he realized someone was talking to him. It was like he was hearing underwater. “Hmm?” He asked, his eyebrows raising in a questioning look, his eyes still closed. 

“It was a good idea, coming here, I mean. I’m having fun!” Liam said loudly, yelling over the music as he held up his cup that contained some kind of cocktail.  
Louis had always been more of a hard liqour type of guy. He loved to drink triple tequilas with two shots of lime; which when boiled down it was three ounces of straight tequila with two lime wedges on ice. “The single life has it advantages.” Louis said, barely opening his eyes as he continued to dance to the music on the dance floor. 

Liam wondered, or rather was sucked back into the crowd. Louis didn’t mind though. Zayn was around somewhere and he wasn’t certain if Harry or Niall came. But it really didn’t matter to Louis. Louis was the type of person that was going to have fun with or without someone around him. 

“Refill, love.” Louis muttered, making his way through the crowd. He put his hand on someone’s shoulder and brushed against them as he passed but that was the bar environment and he had long accepted it as so. Although, something irritated him as he came up to the bar. His eyes squinted as he noticed a girl, a pretty girl, talking to Liam. His Liam, his best friend, his bandmate, /his/. 

“Hey,” Louis said as he approached the pair. And now that he had gotten closer to the girl, she really wasn’t that pretty and as an afterthought it made him smile a little bit. 

“Louiiiiisss,” Liam said, grinning from ear to ear as he looked at his friend. “This is my friend Veronica,” He said gesturing towards the girl on the bar stool across from him. 

“Pleasure,” He said being dismissive but polite at the same time. It was a certain charm that Louis Tomlinson possessed. He tried to ignore them as he ordered his drink but he couldn’t help but think about Liam walking out of this bar with her, taking her back to the hotel and -- No. 

“Liam, can I see you in the bathroom?” He asked, grabbing his hand and not really giving him a choice. 

“Uh, sure, Lou.” Liam said, stumbling as he felt Louis’ hands grab his own, focusing on one foot in front of the other as he nearly missed the door closing as they went inside the bathroom. He looked confused as Louis locked the door behind them. 

“What’re you doin?” He asked, laughing a little, the low pitched one that could make him sound like a doof if you didn’t know him. 

“I dunno.” Louis said, raking his bottom teeth over his top lip, sizing up Liam with his eyes. “Did you,” He said moving towards Liam, “Did you eat fruit today?” Louis asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. 

“Whaa--” Liam sounded confused, his eyes squinting just slightly and laughing again. 

“Just answer the question,” Louis said seriously, already on his knees in front of Liam.  
Liam backed himself up against the bathroom door, holding his drink in one hand still. “Yes, I did.” He said quickly, wondering why he answered Louis so promptly. 

“Good,” Louis whispered, taking down Liam’s pants to his mid thigh. “I wanna see if it tastes sweet.” His eyes flickered up to Liam to read him but he was blank, just staring down at him. 

Liam wasn’t objecting. 

Louis pushed Liam’s shirt up a little bit, mouthing at his hip bones. He nipped at the corner of his right one and realized just how different men were from women. Liam was soft but he also had hair and he could feel it rough against his tongue. 

“L-Louis, w-what’re--” Liam tried to ask but Lous’ /mouth/ was on him and he couldn’t ignore it, the arousal of it was too much. 

“Givin’ you a proper blow.” Louis said, moving his mouth down further and feeling Liam’s half hard cock under the fabric of his boxers. He ran his tongue under the underside of his cock, his own giving a hard twitch in his pants. 

“Oh --” Liam said in short, looking down at Louis. Liam didn’t know what to do with his hands so they said awkwardly by his sides for a moment. That was until Louis was actually touching his cock. “Louis,” Liam moaned out, sounding small for such a usually large voice. 

“Couldn’t let some bird do it could I?” Louis said, his hands running up Liam’s thighs, his thumbs making circles in the indent of Liam’s hipbones. 

Liam moved his hand up a little bit, running his fingers through Louis’ hair. He always wondered how he was able to keep it so soft but be able to have it styled every day. He was a bit worried that Louis was going to slap his hand away for messing his hair up but to Liam’s surprise he didn’t. So he ran his hand through Louis’ hair again, swallowing as he did so. 

Louis hooked his thumbs into Liam’s boxers, pulling it down just enough for his cock to slip out of his boxers. It made Louis actually intake a breath because Liam was rather large, “Shit, Li.” Louis whispered as he licked a wet stripe up the underside of his cock, his tongue dancing along one of the main veins in his cock. 

“Lou, please.” Liam pleaded, a sound of desperation in his voice. The hand that wasn’t in Louis’ hair clenched at his own shirt, twisting the fabric. Liam’s jaw clenched as he looked down at Louis. “Shit,” He barely said, his breathing hitching inside his chest. 

Louis looked up at Liam again, his eyes catching Liam’s brown ones. He tried to give him a relaxed look, like he knew what he was doing. Which he didn’t. Louis was just pulling from strings right now, but it seemed to be working. He ran his hand up Liam’s thigh, rubbing his lower stomach with his hand. “Since you said please …” Louis murmured before taking his free hand and wrapping it around the base of Liam’s cock. He pumped him a few times, feeling his slick coating his palm and making his strokes easier. Louis blew cold air onto Liam’s cock and watched it twitch, wanting him to beg just a little more. 

“Louis, please, shit.” Liam panted, his head falling back against the door he was leaning against. “I’m so hard. Please, Lou.” 

Louis got what he wanted which caused a smug smirk to tug at the corners of his mouth. He leaned down and took the head of Liam’s cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the underside of it. He pushed his mouth down further, the hand at the base of his cock squeezing in time with his pulse. 

Liam let out a noise and wondered if it even sounded human. His chest and up into his neck turned red, hoping he didn’t sound too stupid while his best friend sucked him off. “Your mouth,” Liam groaned out, pushing his hips forward, his hand getting a bit rougher in Louis’ hair.

Louis wasn’t prepared for Liam to push his hips out towards him and he felt the head of his cock push down his throat slightly. He took all he could manage, sucking hard and hollowing out his cheeks on him. Louis took his mouth off of him for a second and looked up at him, taking the chance to catch his breath. “Is around your pretty fuckin’ dick babes.” He said, stroking Liam a few more times. 

Liam let out another sound, surprised but pleased at the same time. His dick gave a hard twitch, leaking steadily as Louis said he had a pretty dick. He wasn’t sure why that made him even that much harder but there was a first time for everything. 

Louis dipped his head down onto Liam’s dick again. He tightened his lips around him, moving and bobbing his head up down on him. He set up a steady speed, his mouth making slick obscene noises on Liam’s dick, his hand still squeezing and twisting at the base of his cock. 

Liam finally closed his eyes and focused in on the feeling of Louis’ mouth on him, sucking, licking wet and warm. It felt perfect and he didn’t think he had felt anything better in his entire life. “Lou, Louis,” Liam finally said, his mouth dry and licking his lips trying to make his words not sound as hoarse as they did. “Lou, I’m going --” He let out a groan, gasping, his fingers tightening in his hair for a second before letting go.

Liam wanted to give Louis the chance to pull away if he wanted to because he knew that some people didn’t like a mouth full of cum. He had seen porn but he knew that porn didn’t define what really happened in the bedroom. (Though it took Liam Payne sixteen years to figure that out.) 

When Louis didn’t pull away it made Liam wonder if Louis actually heard him. “Louis, I’m going to come.” He blurted out, sounding out of breath.  
Louis was relentless, unmoving from where he was at. 

Liam felt his lower back clench and the burn moving into his lower stomach. He felt all the pressure build up in his thighs. The hand that was in Louis’ hair clenched, pulling and pushing Louis’ mouth onto him more. Liam’s jaw hung open, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, tears leaking from the corners of them. 

Louis could feel that Liam was on the edge the very edge where he could come at any second. And there was a thought that he wanted to pull away and let Liam collect himself before going at him again but the need, the thought of his cum tasting sweet was something he had been thinking about for awhile now. 

He needed it, craved it, and he could feel his mouth watering for it. 

It took seconds for Liam to be groaning loudly, pulling at Louis’ hair and spilling into his mouth. “Louis, Louis, Louis,” He chanted quietly to himself, leaning his chin down to watch Louis take him in his mouth. This was another thing that shouldn’t have turned him on but he was past the point of caring about that now. 

Louis opened his mouth, tasting Liam on his tongue. He was warm and slick and he swallowed down as much as he could but some of it leaked out of the corners of his mouth. Louis sucked on him gently for a moment, helping him through his orgasm, his hands rubbing up and down Liam’s sides as he did so. 

Liam went limp against the door, his body tired and sleepy from having just came but also the alcohol he had been drinking. He untangled his hand in Louis’ hair and stroked his cheek with his index finger. “Wow,” Liam whispered, unable to really think about the whole effect of what just happened. 

Louis smirked to himself a little bit and tucked Liam back into his pants, zipping up his pants and getting to his feet again. He licked the corners of his mouth. Louis squinted his eyes slightly, adjusting Liam’s hair where it needed to be adjusted. 

“For your information your cum is very sweet, like pineapple.” Louis said with a smile as he gently moved Liam away from the door and made his way back out to the bar area. 

Liam stood there for a moment, shell shocked, not really sure what Louis was talking but laughed anyways. “Lou, wait up.” Liam said, going out the door after him.


End file.
